Libro I: Revolución
by fflora
Summary: El momento de la revolución esta más cerca que nunca. La prioridad mas importante es proteger a los futuros líderes de las cuatro naciones y entre ellos está la princesa de la tribu agua del norte, el avatar. Luego de tres años desde que se marcho, Korra tiene que volver a Ciudad República. Pero para un grupo de adolescentes es difícil dejar todo atrás y controlar sus hormonas.
1. Chapter 1

Lo único que se escuchaba en la habitación era la respiración agitada de ambos. El pelinegro le acaricio la mejilla y la acerco más a su lado. Ella no se negó, sino que por el contrario se apoyó en su pecho, pegando aún más sus cuerpos, cosa que le hubiera parecido raro en otro momento pero no ahora, no después de lo que había pasado.

Borrar su sonrisa sería imposible, estaba feliz.

Hacía mucho que quería que esto pasara y hoy sucedió. No recordaba exactamente como había pasado todo, aunque Mako sí. El muchacho estaba intentando unir todas las piezas del rompecabezas, porque ahora que se le había pasado un poco el afecto del alcohol todo quedaba claro, aunque le dolía recordar.

La fiesta era algo que tenía muy en claro, además del idiota Tahno. Nunca fue una persona de agrado para Mako y su hermano, menos cuando intento propasarse con cierta persona importante para el muchacho. Desde que ella había llegado, tanto él como Bolin tenían que cuidarla y Tahno lo sabía por eso había intentado estar con ella, pero la mejor manera para definir lo que ocurrió en estos casos era aprovecharse, porque la morena estaba peor que todos y eso solo significaba que el alcohol era su aliado esa noche, enemigo queda mejor porque gracias a el muchos errores salen a la luz.

Cuando Mako notó como Tahno empezó a manosear a Korra no dudo un segundo en golpearlo. Lo dejó en el suelo y gustoso tomó a la muchacha de la muñeca para sacarla de ahí. Claro que se comió un regaño, el avatar era tan testadura aun cuando los demás tienen razón no daba el brazo a torcer. Entre un grito y otro, no pudo darse cuenta cual fue el momento claro en el cual se besaron; y como estaban ahora en su apartamento, con la excusa que no se encontraba en condiciones, paso lo que tenía que pasar.

Mako suspiró, pensar que se habían acostado era algo simplemente sorprendente. Por suerte aún estaba un poco lucido para haberse cuidado, sino estaría en algunos graves problemas y posiblemente estaría muerto Tenzin y su jefa, además de que luego Tonraq lo reviviría para matarlo.

Suspiro. "¿En dónde tengo la cabeza?" Pensó. No podía negar que Korra siempre le había atraído entre todas las chicas que había conocido y también, le gustaba ese carácter que tenía aunque siempre parecía irritarlo. Pero a pesar de todo eso, de todas las virtudes que podía encontrarle a Korra, él estaba de novio y no con el avatar, sino con Asami. Esa idea no fue motivadora, tenía que dejar las cosas claras desde ahora porque cuanto más lo alargue más costaría terminarlo luego.

Se levantó de la cama sin importarle mucho que la muchacha se encontraba sobre su pecho. Ella se sentó mirándolo extrañada mientras veía como Mako juntaba su ropa y comenzaba a vestirse. Un poco dudosa su prima hizo lo mismo, pero siempre mirándolo de reojo, lo conocía desde hace un tiempo pero aun así sabía que algo andaba mal.

Cuando el pelinegro por fin se acomodó la camisa, se acercó al espejo para mirarse. Peino un poco su cabello y resopló, dispuesto a salir de la habitación.

-¿Mako? -preguntó ella con su firme voz.

El maestro fuego no quería voltearse para enfrentarse a ella, sabía que venía una gran pelea porque si algo la conocía era que su carácter era uno de los más fuertes en el equipo.

Suspiro. Llegó hasta la puerta y cuando estaba por abrirla sintió como lo agarraba del brazo e intentaba voltearlo. Estaban frente a frente pero la miraba de la chica no reflejaba otra cosa que no sea duda y dolor, si podía llegar a ser esa la palabra correcta. Mako notó como sus ojos se ponían cristalinos y eso lo aterro. Pocas veces lloraba, era la fuerte y fría, quien tenía tanto carácter que nunca se guardaba las cosas. Él era igual pero ahora sinceramente no podía, le costaba reconocerse a sí mismo.

-Esto no tuvo que pasar nunca -dijo por fin evitando las preguntas por parte del avatar- Esta mal que estés aquí y todo lo que paso tiene que quedar atrás.

La morena lo miró y solo suspiro. Mako notó su cambio, como su cuerpo ya no estaba tenso, sino más bien se relajaba. Con sus manos pálidas tiro su cabello para atrás y luego soltó una risita. Ese gesto lo conocían todos y solo significaba una cosa, se venía una tormenta.

-¡¿En serio, Mako?! -pregunto de golpe mientras caminaba en la habitación moviendo sus brazos- No puedo creer que hagas esto, ¿Después de todo lo que paso ahora te das cuenta que está mal?

-Yo…

-¡Eres un idiota! Pensé que me querías pero lo único que tu buscabas era acostarte con alguien -chillo ofendida- ¿Tengo que sentirme halagada por ser la seleccionada? Oh cierto, no lo elegiste, simplemente tuviste que cuidarme ¡Solo te aprovechaste!

-Eso es lo que el estúpido de Tahno estaba haciendo contigo, Korra -grito furioso mientras se acercaba a ella y la miraba fijamente.

-¿Y qué has hecho vos conmigo? -dijo lentamente para luego sonreír de una manera extraña- Pensé que me querías para algo mas pero simplemente tu…

-Acepta que no te quiero -gritó y luego, tal como ella, comenzó a moverse por la habitación- no todo el mundo te va a querer de la manera que esperas y es lo que tienes que entender ¡Nos divertimos pero ya está! No fue más que eso, no te quiero en mi vida como tú crees.

Korra se lo quedo mirando como si un balde de agua fría le hubiera caído encima. Bajo la mirada avergonzada y se sentó en la cama para colocarse sus zapatos. Intentaba hacerlo rápido pero sus manos temblaban de los nervios. Cuando al fin estuvo lista se estiró para tomar su saco y luego se levantó, sabiendo que no había traído nada más miro fijamente a Mako.

-Sé que no es lo que tu esperabas –habló él rompiendo el silencio de pronto- pero yo no soy lo que tú quieres, mereces algo mejor…

-No seas ridículo –murmuró llevando su mano a su rostro para colocarla delante de su boca- Eso ni siquiera sirve como excusa, que seamos distintos no quiere decir que no te merezca Mako o que tú no a mí y…

-Estoy con Asami y Bolin te quiere a ti. Simplemente no se puede.

-¿Y qué es lo que tú quieres? –preguntó ella.

-Solo quería sentirme querido un rato por alguien, fue una buena noche juntos –la cortó y luego la miro fijamente.

Korra cortó la distancia que los separaba y le pegó una fuerte cachetada que lo dejo perplejo. Lo esperaba pero por cómo estaba reaccionando su amiga, no pensó que lo haría. La miró y notó que ella lo hacía con odio, pero sabía que por dentro se desmoronaba.

-Para ser tu diversión -dijo llorando. Cuando notó que sus lágrimas caían por sus mejillas enrojeció aún más molesta- prefería… prefería estar con Tahno que contigo.

-¿Estas bromeando? -grito Mako fuertemente ahora si no le importaba que pudieran escucharlo ni nada por el estilo- ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? ¿Sabes lo que haría un tipo como él? ¡Razona, Korra!

-Oh, dejame adivinar… Lo que haces tú, tanto que lo odias y es tu mismo reflejo. ¿Cuánto más me has mentido, eh?

Le paso por su costado y golpeo su hombro al hacerlo. Abrió la puerta de cuarto y antes de salir se giró para verlo aun enojada.

-Yo nunca te mentí Mako -susurro apenada y respirando entre cortado por el llanto- eras un ejemplo, no lo sé… mi mejor amigo, te cubría, siempre que me necesitabas. Yo te quiero, no voy a mentirte, pero se nota que no sabes ni tú lo que quieres. Me alegra que seas sincero para admitir que no te importo, vas madurando.

-Korra -pidió, aunque eso fue más un ruego que otra cosa.

-Tranquilo, no le diré nada a Asami –comento ella como si fuera obvio.

-Espera –murmuro Mako.

Pero un portazo fue la única respuesta que recibió.

Mako se sentó en su cama apenado y se estremeció al escuchar el mismo ruido de recién, eso significaba que se había ido del apartamento.

Suspiro y se quedó pensando en si había o no hecho las cosas bien, su hermano por fin parecía querer a alguien de verdad y preocuparse por ella, Asami estaba mal por su padre y a pesar de todo Mako la queria. Aunque no lo parezca, intento hacerle un favor a Korra, pero eso le estaba costando todo.

El avatar Korra caminaba de una manera tosca y rápida. La muchacha pensó que mientras más se alejé más tranquila estaría pero eso no era el caso. Quiso irse lo más rápido que pudo pero al intentar aumentar su velocidad se resbalo. Cayó al piso y comenzó a llorar apoyada a la pared de su costado.

No sabía porque lloraba más. Si por Mako ya que no la quería de la misma manera o porque había vivido toda una ilusión este último tiempo. 

* * *

¿Que les pareció?


	2. Chapter 2

Se movía rápido en la habitación aunque no hacía nada en particular. Se suponía que estaría armando su equipaje, sí, eso hacia… Suspiro. Hacía mucho tiempo desde su ultima vez en Ciudad República y estaba segura que no causaría muy buenas impresiones, serian algunos impactos pero estaba lista para eso.

Desde hace tres años que no se dirigía la palabra con algunos de sus parientes, por empezar sus primos mayores, y tampoco con sus amigos de la ciudad. No estaba arrepentida de todo lo que ocurrió en ese tiempo, se encontraba orgullosa de quien era.

Al principio, luego de su noche con Mako, le costó mucho estar en Ciudad República y verlo constantemente, era algo sumamente incómodo. Luego desgraciadamente pasó el dichoso accidente con el Loto Rojo, en donde envenenaron a la joven avatar. Fue algo completamente sorpresivo e inolvidable, una cena de cumpleaños se transformó en un secuestro. Claro que luego lograron rescatar a Korra, pero no tenía movilidad en sus piernas. Para ella, todo era doloroso y esa fue una manera de poder volver a la tribu del agua, donde se sentiría segura y tranquila. Además de que ese era el deseo de Tonraq, el jefe en la tribu del agua del norte, su padre.

Resopló.

Se sentó a su cama y comenzó a pensar. ¿De verdad estaba bien esto? Claro que sí, algún día tenía que enfrentar las cosas que pasaron. Aunque no se pudo oponer más que unos meses. Simplemente se había hecho un comunicado a todas las naciones, en donde no se pedía sino que **se exigía** la seguridad tanto para los líderes como para sus sucesores. Por esto, se había llegado al acuerdo de que los más jóvenes serían trasladados a Ciudad República donde se enfocarían a pleno de su cuidado.

A pesar de que habían pasado tres años, un total de 1095 días y quien sabe cuántas horas, para Korra volver a Ciudad República era sumamente complicado.

Nunca pensó que esto le sería difícil. Ella siempre fue decidida, nada la lastimaba pero ahora tenía una debilidad, un claro y punzante dolor que la torturaba cada vez que recordaba esa noche, Mako. Pero ese dolor ahora no duraba en ella, sino que era reemplazado por el odio que sentía. Eso no era algo que ocultar, lo detestaba y mucho por lo que había pasado. Korra no lo quería, lo amaba como a pocas personas, mientras que él simplemente jugó con ella.

La morena sabía que de alguna u otra manera, ella se vengaría de Mako por lo que la había hecho sufrir.

-¿Korra? -la llamó la voz una voz delicada, que la hizo desconectarse de sus pensamientos para volver a la realidad quizás no completamente.

Al girarse, la morena le sonrió a su amiga. Asami se encontraba apoyada contra la puerta y sonreía de la misma manera de siempre. La no-maestra había sido enviada a buscar al avatar a la tribu del agua por el simple hecho de que era alguien de confianza para Lin Beifong, además que la señorita Sato tenía que probar los barcos nuevos de industria futuro. Una vez que ambas muchachas se habían juntado, hacia una semana, lo primero que notó Korra fueron todos los cambios en su amiga. Lo único que aliviando la pena que ella tenía era que Asami le contó a Korra de que ella ya no estaba con Mako desde hacía más de dos años. Pero, a pesar de eso nadie tenía porque enterarse de su noche con el maestro fuego.

-Estamos listos –explicó la pelinegra y su voz sonó mucho más ronca, posiblemente estaba cansadora y como no obtuvo otra respuesta añadió una pregunta- ¿Vamos?

Korra le dedicó una sonrisa y se levantó dispuesta a salir de la habitación. Camino lentamente por el pasillo para bajar las escaleras con gracia y una mirada diferente. No era la misma en todos lados ni con las personas. Ella llevaba una máscara, se mostraba fuerte e indiferente, nada la lastimaba y nadie podía decirle que hacer, era el gran Avatar Korra, una luchadora, así la conocían en todo el mundo y estaba orgullosa de eso aunque solo sea una parte de sí misma. Pocos conocían a la verdadera, pero esas personas ya murieron para la morena porque la lastimaron. Es gracioso cuando escuchas que dos personas se pelean solo por el error de una pero cuando te toca estar en el lugar del herido no haces una sonrisa.

Llegó hasta la sala y vio cómo su amiga ya se encontraba allí con maleta en mano y solo miraba hacia ningún punto particular como era de costumbre. Giró su cabello oscuro como la noche en su dirección cuando la escuchó avanzar a su lado y solo le hizo una mueca rara con los labios. Lin Beifong avanzo por la puerta y las saludo a ambas con un simple gesto.

-Ya está todo listo –habló de una manera formal e indiferente- la están recibiendo abajo, darás un breve discurso en donde explicas lo agradecida que estas por volver, la pena que sientes por lo que paso en la nación del fuego y…

-Luego me despido para poder refugiarme en una prisión por el resto de los meses –murmuró Korra y ante la mirada acusadora añadió- digo, me cuidaran como a cualquier princesa que no puede defenderse sin contar que es el avatar ni sus obligaciones con el mundo.

-Excelente que hayas entendido –contestó Lin molesta y luego suspiro- Es bueno tenerte nuevamente con nosotros –dijo la jefa del departamento de policía.

Korra solamente sonrió.

-Busca tus cosas y luego baja para entregárselas a Shun –indicó la hija mayor de Toph- no tardes mucho que no creo que podamos entretener a los medios más tiempo.

-Te veremos abajo –murmuro Asami sonriente

* * *

Lentamente fue hasta donde era su habitación y tomó su maleta para luego mirarse al espejo. Sabía que causaría un gran impacto. Su cabello castaño ya no estaba tan largo como antes, sino que más bien lo tenía corto y desprolijo algo que sumamente le encantaba. Sus ojos seguían tan azules como siempre. Comenzó a acomodar los mechones que caían rebeldemente por su rostro y sonrió. Se giró para la derecha y luego para la izquierda, le gustaba como estaba, no aparentaba ser la adolescente de 16 años ni alguien con quien pudieran jugar fácilmente.

Nadie le rompía el corazón a Korra, no sin antes jugar con fuego. Pero aunque pase tiempo, meses, años, los sentimientos quedan. No puedes negar lo que sientes, esconderlo es inútil pero algunas veces es lo mejor que puedes hacer. Donde hubo fuego cenizas quedan.

Cerró los ojos y simplemente suspiró. Miró su traje azul de la tribu del agua y se sintió completamente a gusto. Aunque su madre le había dicho que llegara con un vestido y diera una presentación, Korra se había negado rotundamente, ya que sería mucho tener ese baile de bienvenida como para llegar elegante. Además se trataba de Korra, había que olvidar los títulos por su familia, seguía siendo el avatar rebelde. Algo le faltaba, hizo una mueca con los labios y sonrió al notar lo que era. Se acomodó mejor su collar. Estaba lista.

Korra tomó su maleta y bajo lentamente las escaleras mientras tomaba aire, seguramente explotarían por la cantidad que estaba contenido en su pecho. Lo soltó de golpe haciendo una mueca rara. Dejó su maleta en el primer escalón y luego avanzo hasta la puerta y se paró justo delante de ella, la miró por unos segundos y rápidamente se corrió a un lado.

Se apoyó contra la pared y llevó ambas manos hasta su cara para tapar sus ojos.

-¿Avatar Korra? –preguntó Lea una de las sirvientes que servían en el palacio de su padre.

Al escucharla hablar, la morena se paró rápidamente. Su rostro no mostraba una mueca de miedo y terror aunque en su interior quería gritar. Korra sonrió, como siempre hacia ante los demás, mostrando su cara buena pero a la vez antipática para que no la lastimen al conocerla.

-Estoy lista –tras decir eso se colocó nuevamente contra la puerta.

-Le avisare a la jefa –exclamó un muchacho alto a su lado. Tenía el cabello del mismo tono que ella y unos ojos verdes. Era Shun, tenía vagos recuerdos de el una vez con Lin. El castaño llevo su mano hacia adelante indicándole que la puerta comenzaba a abrirse, la luz que entro le hizo cerrar un pocos los ojos. No iba a avanzar hasta que esté completamente abierta la puerta.

Espero, capaz pensó que sería eterno. Grabe error. Ni siquiera llegó a tener noción donde estaba que sintió como alguien la abrazaba de golpe. Por unos segundos este sorpresivo cariño la asombro pero no tardo en reconocer quien era. Sus brazos la separaron de golpe para mirarla fijamente notando todos los cambios que le habían ocurrido a Jinora e hizo una sonrisa al verla tan distinta. La maestra aire tenía el cabello mucho más largo que antes de raparse para los tatuajes, y para ya tener 16 años tenía un muy buen cuerpo además de un nuevo traje.

-Estas hermosa –exclamó sonriente la hermana menor de Jinora acercándose a ambas muchachas. Ella ya no era una pequeña pero tampoco era adolescente, estaba en la edad justa.

Una vez que la escucho hablar hubiera esperado que no lo gritara pero Ikki era muy eufórica y más en momentos de recuentros, eso era algo que no había cambiado en la muchacha. Ambas se separaron de su lado, esperando que más personas fueran a saludar al avatar por su llegada.

**_-Korra_**

Cuando lo escucho sintió una duda en su mente e ignoro completamente la mirada de todos los presentes para voltear a verlo. Había cambiado, lo notaba. Estaba mucho más alto de lo que lo recordaba. No se veían hace tres años, solo se manejaban por cartas en las pocas veces que fueron necesarias, solo en los cumpleaños. Parecía que eran señores mayores y aburridos de tanta formalidad con la que escribían, se notaba la obligación al hacerlo, pero la última que recibió la morena la dejo pensativa.

Korra lo observaba detenidamente notando todos los cambios, su cabello seguía tan oscuro como siempre y despeinado, algunas cosas no cambiaban. Pero, a pesar de eso se notaba que eran personas distintas, no solo por su apariencia sino en general. La muchacha lo miro firmemente a los ojos y notó que ese tono ámbar aún tenía ese brillito especial en su mirada.

La morena abrió un poco los labios aun nerviosa pero dejo todo eso atrás. Ella jamás volvería a mostrar debilidad con él, además ahora había una guerra por delante y tenía que preocuparse en ayudar al mundo.

Korra hizo una pequeña sonrisa.

**_-Mako._**

* * *

_Muchas gracias a todos los que comentaron! Me gusta mucho saber la opinión de los lectores. Gracias por poner la historia en favorito, alerta o simplemente leerla._

_Espero que les haya gustado._


	3. Chapter 3

Cuando escucho gritar a Jinora e Ikki, Mako pensó que era el momento de afrontar las cosas pero ahora que estaba frente a Korra todo le costaba. Ella ya no era una niña, sino que había cambiado. Ahora tenía la apariencia de toda una mujer y no solo eso, era una. Sus ojos azules lo miraban intrigada y aun con todos sus cambios corporales, que la favorecían mucho, notó que esa mirada picara y divertida no había cambiado en absoluto.

En su rostro adornaba una sonrisa que nunca había visto en ella, era de una manera más sensual y divertida.

-Mako -dijo con un tono amigable, para nada amargo y menos neutro.

Estaba extrañado. Había pensado alguna que otra vez como seria encontrarse con su amiga e imagino muchos gritos en lugar de sonrisas nuevas. Dio un paso hacia ella, no sabía porque hacia eso simplemente quería estar a su lado.

Korra no se movió, simplemente lo observaba muy atenta.

Su sonrisa se borró completamente y tomo del brazo al joven avatar provocándole un chillido lo que lo hizo alejarse rápidamente de su lado. Jinora los observaba a ambos pero ninguno de los dos se percataba de eso, era como si la maestra aire no existiera en ese momento, ni ella ni ninguno de los presentes.

La morena solo tocaba su quemadura del brazo mientras Mako la miraba de manera juzgante y a la vez comenzaba a notar los cambios. Su cuerpo estaba mucho más formado, posiblemente por sus entrenamientos y eso era una característica que admirar; además de la ropa que llevaba que lo resaltaba claramente. Entre todo lo que llamaba la atención, sacando a sus ojos, era el rojo de su quemadura. Aunque no era tan reciente se notaba bastante.

-¿Cómo diablos te hiciste eso? -preguntó medio molesto por la gran marca que tenía la muchacha, en estos dos años habían pasado muchas cosas y saber que no se había enterado de nada de alguna manera lo irritaba mucho.

-Sí, estoy bien, gracias por preocuparte Mako -respondió moviendo su cabeza de manera indiferente- primero iré a saludar, no puedo ser maleducada -hizo un gesto con la mano moviéndola como reverencia y paso caminando por su lado sin decir nada más.

No pudo no reírse por su comentario, era tan irónico en ella y por eso mismo divertido. Ella jamás había aceptado ser la heredera del trono en la tribu agua del sur, siempre juzgaba a las princesas perfectas, eso le repulsaba y ahora tenía que ser una.

Sonrío al verla tan normal al menos por esta razón podría estar tranquilo por ahora, pero a pesar de todo sabría que las cosas no seguirían tranquilas por mucho tiempo. ¿Cómo sería posible si ella era agua y el fuego? Por sus elementos eran lo contrario, tan diferentes y eso era muy parecido en sus personalidades. Mako era más tranquilo y pensante, mientras que Korra recurría a la violencia a la primera, él era mucho más serio mientras que ella simplemente amaba reír. Pero a pesar de todo la tercades era algo que tenían en común, como el amor al deporte, y esa atracción mutua que sentían. Pero la rivalidad corría por sus sangres. Sus padres siempre peleaban por lo que querían y ellos no se quedaban atrás, igual de testarudos, por eso les costaba tanto hablar y en este caso llevaban tres años sin dirigirse la palabra, salvo por esa famosa carta.

Los gritos de los presentes comenzaron nuevamente. Bolin, con su traje de policía perteneciente al equipo de Suyin Beifong, se acercó hasta su amiga para abrazarla con una sonrisa. A su lado estaba Opal, quien se notaba tan insegura como siempre.

Cuando Jinora miró a Mako noto que tenía una sonrisa distinta a la que había en su rostro antes de que llegue Korra, capaz ahora era sincera. Una vez que Mako se percató de que los ojos de la nieta de Aang estaban en él, giro en su dirección y levanto las cejas de una manera divertida.

-Vamos -indico el- no podemos llegar tarde.

Jinora no se opuso ante el comentario, sino que comenzó a caminar gustosa. Mako la siguió, detrás de ella. Y ambos llegaron hasta el círculo de personas que rodeaban al avatar. Los novios, Bolin y Opal, además de la familia de Tenzin y las hijas de Toph.

Y a pesar de todo lo demás que pasaba a su al rededor, Mako no sacaba los ojos de Korra. Pero luego de unos minutos, algo que no era el joven avatar llamo la atención del pelinegro y lo que vio no era nada bueno.

-Oh no –susurró y comenzó a acercarse hasta Korra.

Al momento que llegó a su lado intento hablar, pero comenzaron una lucha unos maestros que se encontraban al lado de los reporteros, no costaba darse cuenta que era el Loto Rojo.

-Saca a Korra de aquí –indicó Lin agarraba con sus cables a uno de los atacantes.

Mako asintió rápidamente y tomó a la morena de la mano para sacarla de ahí. Subió, rápidamente hasta el barco. Esquivando el fuego que les tiraban, aunque eso no era nada complicado para un maestro fuego y el avatar.

Al entrar Mako suspiró satisfecho.

-Soy princesa pero no estoy indefensa –sentenció Korra cruzada de brazos mientras se sentaba en el sillón de la sala.

-Con un gracias me conformo –contestó Mako suspirando.

-Eso no me importa –murmuró Korra.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, porque aunque a la muchacha se le había escapado esa frase en un susurro había sido lo suficientemente fuerte para que llegaran a los oídos del pelinegro.

-¿Qué dijiste? –preguntó desentendido.

Korra se levantó y fue hasta su lado. Estaban más altos que antes, pero seguía habiendo esa mínima diferencia de altura.

-Te lo diré una vez y espero que te quede claro –comenzó Korra- Me vengare de lo que hiciste Mako, hare que te sientas como yo me sentí.

-¿Es una amenaza?

-Claro que no idiota –contesto ella enojada- pero no puedes ir por la vida lastimando personas y esperando que todos se queden sentados sufriendo.

Mako pestaño rápidamente.

-Yo no pienso eso.

-Mejor entonces –contestó Korra con una sonrisa divertida- porque soy el avatar y esto no quedara asi.

-¡Eres increíble! –Gritó extendiendo los brazos- ¡Me trataste tan bien cuando llegaste y ahora eres otra!

Korra suspiró.

-Cambie en tres años Mako, como todos lo hicimos. Pensé mucho en todo lo que paso y tenías razón, era mucho para ti. Acepte que no me quieres. No pudiste cuidarme y me dejaste ir.

-Siempre me arrepiento de eso.

La morena se lo quedo mirando, notando un completo arrepentimiento por parte del maestro fuego.

-¿Es un poco tarde no crees?

-Nunca es tarde, Korra.

-Para ti lo es, Mako.

El pelinegro se agarró la cabeza completamente enojado y frustrado por la situación.

-¿Por qué haces esto? –preguntó gritando y añadió rápidamente- Vuelves, me tratas bien y ahora esto. No te entiendo

Korra volvió a colocar esa sonrisa nueva en su rostro y comenzó a reir.

-¿No era que nadie tenia que enterarse de nuestro secreto? –preguntó Korra divertida y se acercó a el, quedando a centímetros de distancia- Pues nadie se enterara, como tu querias.

-Quiero llevarme bien con vos.

-Yo quiero tantas cosas –murmuro Korra mirándolo y de golpe lo empujó fuertemente.

Mako se acercó a su lado y la tomó de ambas manos, ya perdiendo toda la poca paciencia que le quedaba.

-¿Estas bromeando? –gritó sacuendiendola- Tanto que espere verte, quería estar contigo. Quiero arreglar mi error.

Korra lo miró seriamente completamente dudosa. Noto como el maestro fuego la acaricio su mejilla y se fue acercando hasta sus labios, lentamente.

-Tu quieres estar conmigo –murmuro Korra cerca de sus labios y luego frunció el ceño- yo lo único que quiero es que sufras como yo lo hice por ti.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que eso pasara? –pregunto Mako intentando de molestar el juevo del avatar.

-Acabas de darme la razón, Mako. Quieres estar conmigo –explico completamente satisfecha- pero eso no va a pasar, estoy muy confundida. ¿No te suena familiar ese pretexto? ¿O tienes uno nuevo?

Mako se quedó seriamente pensando y luego, cuando alfin se decidio a decir algo abrieron las puertas del barco. Por lo que el simplemente decidio callar. No era el momento, no con la revolución sucediendo justo en ese momento…

-Te encargaremos un guardaespaldas personas –indicó Lin- iré a la oficina para preparar todo y…

-¿Qué tal Mako? –Preguntó el avatar fingiendo inocencia- es mi amigo, me encantaría pasar tiempo con él.

Lin miró al maestro fuego y también lo hizo Tenzin, quien estaba junto a ella.

-¿Qué dices, Mako?

-No lo sé… yo, no sé si puedo porque…

-¿Cuál es el problema? –cuestionó Korra- pensé que querias estar conmigo.

Los presentes comenzaron a mirarlos a ambos, notando esas miradas que se intercambiaban.

_Odio._

_Amor._

_Deseo._

_Tensión__._

_Dolor._

_Miedo._

_Angustia._

-¿Entonces que dices, Mako? –preguntó Tenzin interrumpiendo todos los pensamientos entre los muchachos.

El pelinegro lo miro dudoso y luego sonrió.

-Me encantaría pasar mas tiempo contigo, Korra –explicó sonriendo- puedo enseñarte muchos lugares en Ciudad República, algunos no han cambiado nada. Como el gimnasio y…

-Bien –cortó Lin al muchacho- Tenzin ve a preparar el automóvil, yo avisare a mis policías para que estén listos.

Una vez que ambos se fueron Mako miro satisfecho a Korra la cual solo tomaba aire para calmarse.

-¿El gimnasio? ¡¿En serio?!

-Esta igual que cuando nos besábamos –contestó- no ha cambiado nada. Tranquila que no lo use con nadie.

-Como sea –murmuro la morena.

-¿Qué ocurre, Korra? –preguntó Mako con una sonrisa- ¿No quieres ver quien pierde primero?

Ella rió.

-Esta vez será distinto, Mako. Todo ha cambiado.

La joven Avatar comenzó a caminar hasta el espejo de la sala y se quedo mirando su reflejo. Mientras el maestro fuego la miraba atento, observando nuevamente su cuerpo, completamente a la nueva Korra.

Pero sabia que a pesar de los cambios físicos, había algo que siempre seguiría igual. Esa atracción entre ellos no podía evitarla nadie, ni siquiera ella porque también quería.

La puerta se abrió y Korra camino hasta ella. Mako fue mas rápido y la detuvo antes de que avance.

Lentamente la giro para que queden mirándose, uno frente al otro.

-No hemos cambiado –le susurró- no exactamente.

-Tu no estas con Asami, es un gran cambio –explicó Korra- que pena que te dejara, hacían tan linda pareja y…

-Ella no me dejo –sentencio secamente Mako, recordando su ruptura con Asami. Miró fijamente a Korra y sonrió- sigues tan impulsiva para hablar como siempre.

El avatar negó con la cabeza. Aunque sabia que tenia razón. En todos estos años no había podido contener a su gran bocota, pero al menos había logrado contenerse para arrojarse a sus brazos y besarlo.

_Ese era un gran avance._

* * *

Gracias gracias a todos los que leen. Espero que les guste. En el proximo capitulo apareceran muchos mas personajes que seran importantes en la historia.  
Buena semana.

Comenten si les gusto o no, me interesa saber su opinion.


	4. Chapter 4

"_¡El Avatar ha vuelto! Hoy fue la llegada de nuestra querida Korra a la ciudad aunque hubo una intercepción por parte del Loto Rojo me alegra decir que no sucedió nada lamentable para nuestra heroína. ¿Se habrá recuperado por completo? Esperemos que así sea y que pueda detener los destrozos que aterrorizan a todo el mundo. Pero, por hoy, Ciudad Republica está de fiesta. Festejemos por su llegada y el próximo final a la Revolución. "  
_  
Mako escuchaba atentamente la radio además de todos los comentarios acerca de la muerte del _Señor del Fuego Izumi_ en la fiesta. Fue todo un revuelo en el mundo enterarse que la gran hija de Zuko ya no estaba en el mundo de los mortales. Este suceso fue el que desencadeno la decisión de los líderes mundiales, quienes habían tomado la iniciativa de juntar a los sucesores para poder protegerlos porque ahora un blanco para la nación del fuego era acabar con sus hijos, y así pasaría con todas las demás hasta llegar al punto en donde habría caos en las ciudades por la falta de un gobernante. Actualmente el reino tierra estaba al mando de _Kuvira,_ la gran unificadora proveniente de Zaofu; _Tonraq_ seguía en el cargo de la tribu agua del norte mientras que en la del sur su nueva líder era _Kya_; en la Nacion del Fuego había retornado al poder _Zuko_ y por último, el templo aire seguía encabezado por el hijo más joven del Avatar Aang, _Tenzin_, mientras que el templo del sur estaba al mando de _Bumi_ por disputas familiares.

Ciudad Republica era la sede de reunión cada vez que se requería juntar a todos los líderes de las naciones, en este caso actuaría como una protección clave en este momento. Todos estaban reunidos en el ayuntamiento. Era una fiesta en honor al Avatar Korra aunque era más precisamente una manera de mantener ocupada a la población, no querían alarmarlos tanto por lo que estaba pasando. Se buscaba hacer una conferencia de prensa con los futuros líderes, quienes hablarían de su seguridad acerca del futuro del mundo. Cosa que era falsa… ninguno tenía certeza de nada.

Mako suspiró. La habitación estaba repleta, agentes de policía, periodistas, residentes de la ciudad, los futuros líderes, fácil 300 personas pero él no podía quitar sus ojos de Korra. La muchacha, para su asombro, estaba muy bien vestida. Llevaba un vestido azul, ajustado y entallado, el cual le destacaba todas sus curvas. En la parte de arriba tenía unos breteles finos y luego en la parte de su cintura se abría mostrando sus largas piernas. Era algo nuevo, aunque básicamente el avatar se había renovado en estos tres años. Ya no parecía esa muchacha desarreglada, hiperactiva ni contestadora. Pero, Mako sabía que la entrevista demostraría si habían ocurrido cambios reales en Korra aunque debía destacar que era buena actriz, y no como antes que cada vez que lo hacía tenía una cara de sorprendida inigualable.

-Muchacho –llamó Lin de una manera seria acercándose a su lado con ambos brazos en su espalda.

El maestro fuego colocó su espalda más derecha y luego asintió.

-Estamos listos –comunicó la jefa del departamento de policías por su radio.

Se escuchó una fuerte exclamación que era nada más ni nada menos que del presidente Raiko, quien se encontraba frente al micrófono con su expresión seria e indiferente. Una vez que obtuvo la atención de todos simplemente sonrió, intentando parecer amable.

-Es un honor para mí presentarles a los futuros líderes de las cuatro naciones, quienes en su momento nos guiaran… una vez que este caos se resuelva.

Todos los presentes comenzaron a aplaudir con entusiasmo mirando a los siete muchachos que se encontraban en ese escenario sentados respectivamente atrás de la mesa, desde donde contestarían las preguntas correspondientes.

-Nuestro futuro Rey tierra… _**el príncipe Wu**_.

Un muchacho moreno se levantó con entusiasmo. Desde lejos se podía notar lo coqueto que era Wu, queriendo sobresalir con su jopo bien peinado o con la cantidad de anillos forrados en oro que tenía. Sonreía con satisfacción, como si disfrutara toda la atención que estaba recibiendo además de algunos gritos femeninos y aplausos.

-Los nietos de Zuko, de la nación del fuego. _**El comandante de las fuerzas armadas, Iroh**_…

Una gran cantidad de aplausos comenzaron al ver como el muchacho se levantaba honrado por el recibimiento. Por nadie había sido olvidado que Iroh había ayudado a devolver la paz luego de los destrozos por parte de Amon a Ciudad Republica. El nieto mayor de Zuko era muy apuesto y tenía un cuerpo dicho de su rango, se notaba todo el entrenamiento que había tenido con el paso de los años. Su traje era de fiesta, común, rojo oscuro de los colores de su nación. Usaba un broche de oro rojo justo a la izquierda del pecho.

-_**Y su hermana, Honora.**_

La muchacha que se levanto era una réplica exacta de su tía abuela Azula. Unos rasgos filosos y a la vez hermosos marcaban su delicado rostro. Era pálida como su hermano mayor y mostraba una mueca en su boca. Los ojos eran de un tono ámbar y su cabello tiraba a una extraña mezcla de castaño rojizo. Usaba un kimono negro que tenía detalles de un rojo oscuro, al igual que sus mangas. Y, como Iroh, llevaba un broche de oro en su pecho.

-En cuanto a los Nómades Aires, tenemos a la nieta del Avatar Aang con nosotros,quien algún día gobernara su nación… _**Jinora.**_

La joven de 16 años se levantó de una forma pausada para que la observaran. Llevaba una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, era leve. Su mirada era delicada y diferente a los demás. Ella llevaba su cabello un poco largo, hasta un por debajo de los hombros, usando una raya al medio para que se vea su flecha. El vestido que llevaba era amarillo, y tenía unos detalles en tela de color naranja oscuro. Ese era un típico traje de la antigua nación del aire, lo que a Jinora le pareció apropiado para llevar en su presentación a la sociedad. Además, llevaba un lindo collar de madera que tenía el símbolo de la nación aire en el centro.

-En la tribu agua del sur,_** Desna y Eska**_.

Los hermanos mellizos se pusieron de pie, de su manera sombría y extraña como siempre. Sus rostros no mostraban ningún sentimiento en particular, mejor dicho no expresaban nada. Ambos usaban la misma ropa, un kimono azul con las mangas en un tono más oscuros. Aunque tenía un corte distinto para Eska considerando que era mujer.

-Por último, _**en la tribu agua del norte tendremos al**_ _**Avatar Korra**_. Quien luego de tres años ha vuelto a Ciudad Republica.

Los gritos, aplausos y chiflidos, inundaron la sala en donde se encontraban. El Avatar se levantó de su lugar de una manera prepotente, mostrando el poder que ella tenía solo con mirarlos e intimidarlos. Pero, a pesar de todo, sonrió de una manera tranquila y tonta… pero lo hizo.

-Comenzaremos con las entrevistas –anuncio el presidente Raiko

Los fotógrafos se adelantaron lo más que pudieron, porque estaban los policías, y comenzaron a tomarles fotos a los futuros líderes quienes ya estaban todos sentados en sus respectivos lugares.

-Wu –indicó Raiko mirando el descontrol que era la sala- elije a un periodista para comenzar a responder, iremos por orden.

Todos los muchachos asintieron.

El futuro Rey tierra dudaba mientras se rascaba la pera. Miraba a todos los periodistas que lo llamaban a los gritos. Y, de pronto, señalo con el dedo a una simple muchacha de cabello corto y oscuro.

-Gracias, señor –contestó con una sonrisa- Mi nombre es Lea y trabajo para el diario…

-Si, si, si –la interrumpió Wu llamando la atención de todos- ¿Cuál es tu pregunta muñeca?

Lea pestaño unos minutos y luego asintió, para tomar su libreta.

-He oído que ocurren muchos destrozos en el Reino Tierra ¿Por qué usted, descendiente directo, no hace nada para que esto termine?

-Bueno –tosió- Kuvira se está encargando de eso e intenta traer la paz a el Reino Tierra para que yo pueda ir a gobernar luego…

-Entonces –lo cortó un periodista- ¿Espera tener todo en bandeja de oro como lo fueron las cosas en su vida?

Wu abrió los ojos al escuchar la pregunta y comenzó a toser desenfrenadamente.

-¡Nunca dije eso! –gritó y luego, recordando el objetivo de la entrevista suspiró- Lo que se busco fue tomar la medida de que el Reino Tierra recuperara su paz mediante alguien externo, sin tener que exponer al nuevo gobernante… es decir a mua –se señaló- porque todavía quedan revolucionarios.

Raiko comenzó a toser, dándole el pie a que termine.

-Muy pocos, hay que mencionar que todo está calmándose con el paso de los días.

El murmullo comenzó a inundar la sala al igual que las sonrisas.

-¡Comandante! –Gritó un periodista desde lejos mientras levantaba la mano, quien festejo cuando notó que Iroh le sonrió asintiendo.- ¿Cómo se encuentra la nación del fuego con los acontecimientos pasados?

-Es complicado intentar establecer la paz en toda una nación en donde acaba de perder a su líder hace exactamente cinco días pero… -tomo aire- con el retorno de mi abuelo Zuko todo está en orden.

-Señor lamento mucho su perdida pero quería saber… ¿Quién de los dos será el siguiente en tomar el trono?

-Es una pregunta interesante –habló Honora de una manera amarga pero con una sonrisa- de hecho con mi hermano íbamos a batirnos aquí a un Agni Kai para ver quién será el señor del fuego, aunque claro será a muerte. Queríamos que todos estén presentes. Sera una gran noticia para sus diarios.

La sala se silenció por la respuesta de la hija de Izumi, quien los miraba a todos con odio.

-Yo… lo siento –hablaba temeroso el entrevistador- simplemente quería saber porque me pareció… importante

-¿Importante? –Preguntó la muchacha ofendida- Algo importante es que mi madre ha muerto, que todo es un caos… aunque claro, solo les diremos cosas lindas para llenar sus diarios. Mentir es igual a noticias, entonces ustedes venden y al leer lo que ponen las personas tienen tranquilidad. Pero no falta mucho para el caos.

-Princesa –llamó Raiko

-Cierra la boca –sentenció Honora poniéndose de pie- Tu eres el presidente de esta estúpida ciudad, no tienes derecho a decirme que hacer.

Y sin decir más salió del escenario a paso firme y rápido, completamente indignada.

-Me parece que todos tienen que entender que es muy poco oportuno querer hablar del futuro cuando hace menos de una semana acabas de perder a un ser querido –habló Jinora atrayendo la atención de todos- Creo que Honora solo hablo desde la ira y el dolor, cosa que es totalmente entendible porque nadie razona cuando el miedo lo persigue.

-¿Miedo? –cuestionó uno de los periodistas

-A la muerte. Es un miedo común, todos le tenemos a eso y más con algo tan reciente.

Tenzin sonrió orgulloso al ver como su hija lograba calmar a la multitud.

-¿Alguna pregunta? –dijo Jinora

Muchas manos se levantaron al terminar de oír lo que había dicho. La muchacha estaba nerviosa, aunque por fuera aparentaba estar segura y tranquila. Suspiro y eligió a alguien entre la multitud, no por nada, sino que el extraño sombrero que llevaba el periodista lo hizo sobresaltar.

-Por cómo están las cosas ahora con los nómades aire, ¿Cuándo usted este al mando, como su padre, será sobre todos?

Jinora tomo aire y asintió.

-Si –dijo rápidamente- me pareció algo innecesario el hecho de separar a los nómades aires. Sé que en la época de mi abuelo Aang esto era común por la división entre hombres y mujeres en los templos pero esto me pareció algo distinto, hasta egoísta –se quedó callada y suspiró- aunque es correcto el hecho de que mi tío, pueda también mandar y enseñar a distintos jóvenes. A pesar de todo, sé que mi abuelo estaría orgulloso de que ambos hijos intentan conformar las naciones originales.

Al terminar de hablar la castaña sonrió para trasmitir confianza a los demás.

-¿Pero no es egoísta querer gobernar tu sola? –pregunto una voz a lo lejos.

-Soy una persona justa, y yo veo todo el trabajo que mi padre hizo en estos años para poder volver a traer una nación entera. Requiere dedicación, esfuerzo y para nada de egoísmo. Un nómade aire no pelea por el poder o la atención, simplemente quiere cumplir su objetivo de ayudar a los demás. Creo que separarnos cuando todavía no somos una gran cantidad como en el pasado… no genera ningún resultado. Somos como dos pueblos distintos, crecemos de maneras diferentes, en el tiempo y en la fuerza. Cosa que no debería pasar.

-¿Está diciendo que los monjes que se encuentran en el templo del sur son inferiores?

Jinora se enrojeció de furia al escuchar la pregunta que le habían formulado. Sabía que esto podría traer muchos problemas, el hecho de mezclar las palabras o decir lo que ellos querían pero simplemente era el colmo. Sentía que nadie la entendía y eso que buscaba las mejores palabras para explicarse.

-Nunca he dicho eso, me gustaría que intenten comprender mis palabras y no anotar lo que ustedes quieren que yo diga –frunció el ceño- primero, quiero aclarar que los monjes que estaban en el templo del norte ya están en Ciudad Republica y ahora mismo se encuentran en el ayuntamiento también. La separación se llevó no por una elección propia de cada uno, por lo cual, repito, me parece injusto y egoísta. Todo se basó en una inútil selección de poder ente mi tío y mi padre. Segundo, ningún maestro es inferior a otro algunos están hace más años como es en el caso de mis hermanos o el mío.

Hubo una gran cantidad de flashes en la habitación.

-¿Cómo es la situación de su tío y su padre?

-No voy a contestar preguntas personales en donde tengo que comentar lo que le sucede a mi familia porque esas son internas que no lo involucran a ustedes. Los maestros aire nunca van a fallarle a nadie que lo necesite, no importa los problemas o desdichas entre ellos. No responderé más preguntas.

-¡Avatar!

-¡Korra! ¡Korra!

-¡Wu! ¡Por aquí!

-¡Desna! ¡Eska!

-¡Avatar! –gritaron desenfrenadamente para sacar de sus pensamientos a Korra.

La morena pestaño rápidamente y luego sonrió, dándose cuenta de en donde se encontraba. Alzo la mano y señalo a un fotógrafo a lo lejos.

-Gracias, avatar –dijo el muchacho- ¿Por qué ha desaparecido estos tres años?

Korra miraba como todos comenzaban a hablar nuevamente ante la pregunta y las cámaras la apuntaban, todos los ojos estaban en ella. Estaba un poco nerviosa pero sabía que recibiría esta pregunta así que había practicado una buena respuesta en su viaje.

-El veneno del Loto Rojo me había afectado mucho en realidad –tomo aire- me costó demasiado tiempo aceptar todo lo que estaba pasando, que yo… que el avatar no podía hacer nada, estaba paralitica. Pase meses completos en diferentes tratamientos para curarme, recibí mucha ayuda como la de Katara esposa del Avatar Aang… Tarde casi un año en volver a ser yo, pero creo que todo valió la pena para que pudiera superar mis miedos.

-¿Y que ocurrió con usted en estos dos años? –Grito una mujer alterada- ¡Hubieron destrozos que pudo haber evitado! ¡Tantas muertes innecesarias!

La muchacha suspiro, intentando contener sus ganas de gritar.

-Soy la futura líder de la tribu agua del norte, la principal si hablamos de los maestros agua. Gobernare yo también una nación. Tuve la suerte de ser el Avatar y en esta vida tengo dos responsabilidades como una también es ser princesa de mi tribu. En esos dos años estuve metida en una guerra civil en la tribu agua. El loto rojo no es un mínimo grupo de algunas personas de Ciudad Republica, sino que están en todos lados. Por esto otra parte de mi tiempo, estuve ocupándome de mi deber con mi pueblo y ayudándolos. Sé que piensan que los abandone, pero yo no soy la protectora de esta ciudad, mi deber es ayudar a todos. Aprendí mi lección, y ahora tengo que actuar. Mientras yo perdía tiempo recuperándome el Loto Rojo creció enormemente, nada se detuvo por mí y yo tampoco me detendré por ellos. No importa lo que cueste… yo protegeré a todos, y si es necesario entregaría mi vida para llevar a cabo mi deber.

Los aplausos comenzaron una vez que Korra termino con su emotivo discurso, el cual había recitado casi de memoria.

Korra iba a hablar pero se percató de que Raiko le hacía señas. El presidente de Ciudad Republica movía su mano sobre su cuello, para que corte con las preguntas.

-¡Avatar!

-Sí, tú –contestó Korra y luego añadió rápidamente- puedes hacer la última pregunta.

La joven, de unos veinte años, sonrió satisfecha y nerviosa al saber que tendría que hacer una de las mejores preguntas de la noche y eso sería difícil. Pero, al mirar al Avatar noto algo distinto en ella, algo que nadie había preguntado y sin duda era muy importante.

-Que...ria… -tosió- Quería saber, ¿Qué significa ese collar que tienes puesto?

Korra se asombró por la pregunta y automáticamente miro a Mako. El maestro fuego se percató de esto y frunció el ceño por el extraño comportamiento de la muchacha.

-En mi tribu hay una tradición y por eso lo llevo puesto… -sonrió y desvió la mirada del muchacho- estoy comprometida. Voy a casarme. 

* * *

-Mierda -dijo Mako a regañadas y se acercó hasta la enorme mesa que estaba al costado del salón, para correr una silla y sentarse en ella. Inclino la cabeza para atrás y cerró los ojos intentando desconectar su mente. No podía creer todo lo que había pasado. Quería ir y golpear a todos los periodistas pero eso solo era para desquitar todo el enojo que había generado la revelación de Korra.

Escucho como alguien tosía a su costado pero Mako no se inmuto, no necesitaba más visitas que lo desconcertaran con recuerdos. Volvió a escuchar como tosían nuevamente y esto lo irrito, podía sentir como forzaban el ruido para llamar su atención, algo que siempre le molestaba.

Mako levanto la vista para ver que quien estaba al frente suyo era su hermano, Bolin. El maestro fuego rodeo los ojos y simplemente se paró, con los brazos cruzados, mostrando su molestia.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –cuestiono indiferente

Bolin solo suspiro, sabía cómo lo recibiría su hermano.

-Yo estoy bien, Mako. Gracias por preguntar. ¿Y tú?

-¿Qué quieres?

El maestro tierra resoplo.

-Pensé que con la llegada de Korra estarías un poco desconcertado y entonces nosotros podríamos hablar de lo que paso.

Mako abrió muy grande los ojos al notar a donde quería llevar Bolin la conversación. No es que no se lo esperara, en realidad le molestaba que primero su hermano le iba a dar un gran preámbulo acerca de su vida.

-No puedes venir después de estos años a intentar darme estúpidas explicaciones.

-¡No seas dramático! Ni que yo era tu pareja –se escudó Bolin sacando la lengua con asco al imaginarse vistiendo un vestido de mujer y que Mako lo cargaba como una princesa.

Su hermano rio de mala gana mientras fruncía el ceño.

-Robaste a mi novia, y sos mi hermano. Merecía explicaciones… ¿no crees?

Ambos se miraban con mucha bronca contenida. Mako tenía ganas de gritar, de sacar toda esa ira contenida aunque no era todo por su hermano sino más bien por la llegada de Korra por lo cual estaba alterado… y en cuanto a Bolin, él no podía soportar intentar arreglar las cosas mientras todo salía mal.

-Solo quiero arreglar las cosas –dijo el maestro tierra dando el brazo a torcer.

-Qué bueno –contesto secamente Mako mientras se alejaba de su lado.

A pesar de todo, no había superado el dolor que sentía por la traición por parte de Bolin. Aunque habían pasado años, ellos no se habían visto desde entonces. Mientras Mako decidió seguir trabajando para Lin, su hermano prefirió intentar ayudar a los demás mediante el mando de Kuvira. Ambos habían tomado parecidos y a la vez distintos caminos.

-¡Que alegría verlos! –grito de una manera muy enérgica Korra, sacándolo de sus pensamientos. Todavía, Mako, no se acostumbraba a las nuevas actitudes de la muchacha.

El maestro fuego se acercó lentamente hasta donde ella se encontraba junto a Iroh y una refunfúñate Honora.

-Siento mucho lo que paso con Izumi –comento el Avatar de una manera triste y sincera.

Mako solo observaba la situación, podía notar ese dolor en Honora, la tristeza en Iroh y una mezcla de sentimientos en Korra.

-Nuestra familia ya estaba rota, si no fuera por el abuelo y… mamá –contesto Iroh con una sonrisa forzada- gracias por…

-¿Qué quieres decir? –interrumpió curiosa la morena.

Iroh tomo aire y luego comenzó a explicar, algo que siempre intentaba olvidar.

-Mi padre murió al poco tiempo luego de que yo nací… en un combate.

Korra se quedó pensando, se podía notar por que tenía el ceño fruncido mientras hacía muecas con la boca analizando todas las palabras.

-¿Entonces cómo nació Honora? –preguntó rápidamente.

Mako pestaño al notar la incertidumbre de Korra, ella tenía razón. La muerte del esposo de Izumi era algo sumamente desconocido casi para las demás naciones. Fue una noticia que se supo con el paso de los tiempos, tardo mucho en confirmarse. Siempre se decía que estaba recuperándose, pero eso se extendió hasta casi un año y medio. Cosa ya increíble para todos.

Iroh miro rápidamente a su hermana y ella le devolvió la mirada, estaba completamente pálida y sorprendida.

-Unos años después, en realidad cuando mamá estaba embarazada –explico Honora secamente.

-No lo creo –contrataco el avatar.

Honora le dedico una sonrisa torcida.

-Pues no me interesa –indico.

El comandante de las fuerzas unidas se colocó al lado de su hermana.

-Tenemos que ir a hablar con Raiko –explicó secamente para luego voltear e irse, perdiéndose entre la gente.

-Nos vemos luego, Korra –dijo de una manera despreciable y luego al mirar al maestro fuego sonrió, para guiñarle el ojo- Mako.

Korra abrió la boca completamente desconcertada y aguanto la respiración. Sentía como su calor aumentaba con el paso de los segundos y eso comenzaba a irritarla. Una vez que Honora ya no estaba a la vista se giró completamente hacia el pelinegro, quien solo tenía una mirada perdida.

-¡Ella te guiño un ojo! –critico ofendida la morena.

-Eso no es cierto –contesto Mako de una manera indiferente.

-¡Claro que sí! Esta coqueteando contigo.

El maestro fuego no pudo evitar reírse por ello.

-¿Y cuál es el problema, Korra? –Preguntó completamente divertido- Tú vas a casarte, ¿no es así? Lo que pase entre Honora y yo no es de tu interés.

Korra palideció unos momentos mientras pestañaba frenéticamente.

-No hay ningún inconveniente, todo está perfecto.

Mako no podía sacar la vista de ella y eso era algo que le molestaba demasiado. Iba a girarse para irse de allí pero sintió como la mano de ella se posó delicadamente sobre su hombro.

-Me alegra que estes aquí, quería decirte algo o proponerte –dijo Korra en un tono coqueto mientras se acercaba hasta la oreja del muchacho para susurrarle lo que quería.

-Por supuesto que no –contesto rápidamente- no sere tu niñera en un club de baile.

Korra rio divertida para luego sonreir de una manera victoriosa.

-No te estaba preguntando, sino te contaba mis planes –índico mientras se acomodaba los mechones del pelo- recuerda que eres mi estúpido niñero.

-Lo siento avatar pero no quiero tener que cuidarte de las garras de algun que otro maestro descarado –habló Mako con diversión mientras recordaba lo que habia pasado hace años entre ellos, como la cuido de Tanho.

-No te preocupes –hablo dudosa Korra mientras pensaba una respuesta- yo… -tomó aire- yo no tengo problema en cuidarme sola contra un maestro descarado.

-¿Segura?

-Claro, salí con vida después de ti –dijo ella guiñándole el ojo.

Korra sabía que esa frase lo destruyo, pero en su interior era algo que la comia por dentro. 

* * *

Bolin intentaba no perder la cordura pero le era casi algo imposible. Todavía no encontraba las suficientes explicaciones para poder hablar con Mako de todo lo que había pasado hace años porque ni el mismo entendía el motivo por el cual empezó a coquetear con Asami. Al principio era algo para molestarla, adoraba verla sonrojada todo el tiempo pero con el paso de los días ese juego entre ellos creció hasta que no podían manejarlo. Bolin no podía negar esa hermosura de la muchacha quien hoy era su novia pero a pesar de eso se sentía completamente vacío.

Dejo su quinta copa en la barra a su costado y sonrió con arrogancia al ver Opal del otro lado del salón. A paso rápido fue hasta ella y la tomo de la muñeca, sin importarle que otros los vieran.

La morena estaba completamente en shock mientras era jalada por el maestro tierra, quien se detuvo al llegar a la primera habitación que encontró. Rápidamente abrió la puerta y se metió de un tirón con Opal a su lado.

-¿Cómo está la chica más linda de todo el lugar? –preguntó Bolin mientras se acercaba a ella y de apoco la acorralaba contra la pared.

-Este ebrio –fue la seca y simple respuesta de Opal mientras tragaba saliva con dificultad.

-Y tu hermosa –Sin decir más, Bolin unió sus labios con los de la morena mientras rompía completamente la distancia que los separaba. Al principio ella no contestaba el beso, sino que estaba quieta y rígida.

-Esto no está bien –dijo Opal mientras movía su cabeza hacia un costado, evitando que la siguiera besando.

-¿Ahora piensas eso? –Pregunto el incrédulo- No pensabas lo mismo seis meses atrás cuando nosotros…

-Eres insufrible –respondió ella mientras lo empujo con fuerza- Cuando dejes a tu novia, háblame, sino olvídate de que existo.

Bolin suspiro resignado. Opal por alguna razón era la única chica que lograba desconcentrarlo de todo. Y habían empezado con algunos encuentros desde hace tiempo pero la muchacha quería llegar a más con él, tener algo serio pero ahí era donde las preguntas volvían a Bolin como dardos filosos en su mente.

-¡Mierda! –gritó mientras golpeaba la pared con su mano, la cual comenzó a partirse en pedazos revelando lo que había del otro lado. Bolin abrió los ojos al ver a una gran cantidad de niños jugando y simplemente añadió –Lo siento.

-¿Sabes jugar al Pai Sho? –pregunto un muchachito de apenas doce años sonriéndole amistoso.

-Te aviso que voy a ganarte –comento Bolin con una sonrisa mientras pasaba por el hueco de la pared que el mismo había hecho. 

* * *

Jinora se acercó hasta su novio y lo beso en los labios para luego dedicarle una cálida sonrisa igual a la que obtuvo de respuesta de su parte. Miro a su padre quien sonreía entre victorioso y contento, esto hizo dudar la maestra aire pero al escuchar la risa de su tío entendió todo.

-Bueno, bueno, bueno –hablo con los brazos extendidos Bumi mientras venía acompañado por algunos de sus maestros aires, Kai y Tara.

-Hola, hermano –fue el simple saludo que indico Tenzin mientras intentaba mantener sus emociones en orden para no saltarle a la yugular.

-Tío –indico Jinora con un simple gesto con la cabeza, al hacer eso llamo la atención de los recién llegados pero más que nada de Kai. El muchacho estaba embobado con el hermoso cuerpo que tenía su vieja amiga, hacía dos años que no la veía y todo cambio, incluso el cosa que notaba Jinora. El moreno tenía el cuerpo más formado gracias a los duros entrenamientos que tuvo durante todo ese tiempo.

-¿Y tú eres? –pregunto Bumi con un poco de desprecio mirando al muchacho que estaba al costado de sobrina.

-Skoochy –se presentó formalmente mientras sacaba una mano de su bolsillo para extenderle el brazo a Bumi

-Es mi novio –intervino Jinora mirando a su tío mientras abrazaba un brazo del pelinegro. Estaba seguro que eso molestaba Bumi, por el hecho de que ella nunca mandaría si estaba sola sin una pareja que la acompañe.

El hijo mayor del Avatar Aang sonrió con arrogancia mientras le daba la mano al muchacho como saludo, disfrutando la mirada apenada de su aprendiz. Kai tenía la vista perdida y rápidamente desvio la mirada hacia otro lado del salón.

-Iré a buscar algo para beber –susurro Skoochy en el odio de Jinora mientras le sonreía- ¿Te traigo…

-No, no –simplemente ella negó en respuesta para luego sentir como era besada de una manera sonora en la mejilla.

El silencio seguía entre los cinco mientras más miradas complaces compartían entre ellos, y algunas otras eran de desprecio.

-Qué lindo discurso diste, Jinora –hablo Tara mientras la miraba con ternura. Ella era unos años menor a la nieta de Aang y llevaba unos pequeños lentes, además de su cabello atado en un alto rodete.

-Si por lindo quieres decir un fiasco, si –dijo Kai casi escupiendo sus palabras- por favor, no puedes representar a los nómades aires con tu patética manera de ser.

-¿Disculpa? –pregunto Jinora en respuesta mientras lo miraba enojada y dolida. Podía sentirse en el aire como había tensión entre ellos dos más que entre los demás. La castaña tomo aire y añadió- No me importa lo que pienses de mí, de todas maneras yo los representare en un futuro.

-Lo que escuchaste, no estas preparada para gobernarnos. Solo te preocupas por tu vida social y queriendo dar mensajes personales a las personas.

-Intento ayudarlos –respondió Jinora- eso hace un nómade aire.

Kai iba a refutarle pero se calló cuando vio como Skoochy se acercaba hasta ellos con una copa en la mano y sonreía de una manera amistosa. No le daría el gusto de parecer un hombre celoso, asi que simplemente el moreno se cruzó de brazos.

-¿Me perdí de algo? –pregunto una vez que estaba al lado de su novia.

-Claro que no –respondió Jinora intentando sonar normal y para nada al borde del colapso.

Miro a Kai quien tenía los ojos puestos en ella pero mostraban solamente bronca e ira, hasta desprecio. Tenía el ceño fruncido y una mueca de molestia en los labios. Jinora tomó aire y desvió la vista rápidamente. No podía aguantar más.

-Iré al baño –le indico a Skoochy.

El pelinegro asintió mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa a la joven muchacha que se fue rápidamente al obtener una respuesta.

Aunque el salón era enorme Jinora lo conocía casi de memoria a pesar de haber estado solo unas pocas veces presente en alguna que otra reunión. Se encamino, sin prestar mucha atención, hasta el final del pasillo para, una vez ahí, doblar a la derecha hasta la última puerta. La abrió lentamente y se llevó la sorpresa de que no se encontraba nadie ahí, aunque en realidad eso la alegraba porque sabía que esos baños no tenían una gran utilidad al estar tan alejados del salón principal.

Jinora se acercó hasta el espejo y se quedó quieta, mirándose fijamente. Notaba como estaba completamente pálida, se sentía asqueada de ella misma. Odiaba tener que mentir, fingir y ser alguien que no era frente a los demás. Todo este tiempo, estar separada de Kai le habia hecho sentirse completamente sola y que él ahora la trate de esa manera la habia desorbitado.

Bajo la cabeza lentamente hasta el recipiente lleno de agua y mojo sus manos, para luego colocarlas en su nuca. La maestre aire soltó un suspiro nervioso mientras cerraba los ojos.

Se dio vuelta lentamente pero, se frenó en seco cuando noto que había alguien parado atrás de ella. No la asustaba porque lo había reconocido, no podía no hacerlo. Kai se encontraba justo enfrente de ella. Estaba apoyado contra la entrada del baño con ambas manos dentro de los bolsillos de su elegante traje rojo. El moreno tenía una sonrisa pícara en su rostro, y antes de decir algo saco su mano izquierda y le mostro a Jinora el contenido del bolsillo. Una llave, pero no cualquiera.

-Nos encerraste –dictamino rápidamente la castaña incrédula mientras lo observaba con el ceño fruncido.

El moreno simplemente la miraba tranquilo mientras podía notar como en los ojos de Jinora pasaban miles de sentimientos a la vez.

-No puedo creerlo –dijo.

Ella se acercó, a paso firme, hasta la puerta. Tenía ambas manos apretadas en un puño por la bronca que soportaba. Iba a intentar abrir la puerta para cuando Kai se dio vuelta y fue contra ella. Jinora no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, el muchacho la tomo fuertemente del brazo y la inclino hasta la pared golpeándola pero de una manera lenta y para nada dolorosa.

Los ojos de la muchacha no dejaban de reflejar esa incertidumbre que ella sentía. Y antes de que ella pueda decir algo, en un segundo, Kai la besaba. No era como su primer beso, el cual había sido lento y medio torpe incluso, mostrando que ninguno de los dos con trece años sabía hacerlo bien… este reflejaba cosas completamente distintas para ambos. No era algo simple, ni tonto, más bien demostraba todo ese afecto que había entre ambos y la intensidad con lo que se besaban reflejaban el deseo que tenían uno por el otro.

Jinora se separó lentamente, completamente avergonzada por lo colorada que seguramente estaba.

-Pensé… -comento lentamente- Actuabas indiferentemente conmigo… me trataste mal allá.

Kai suspiro, mientras acariciaba la mejilla de la muchacha.

-No es bueno volver a verte y enterarme de que sales con otro.

La muchacha abrió los ojos al escuchar la respuesta, la cual estaba cargada de mucho dolor.

-Solo es idea de mi padre… -aclaro de una manera torpe- En realidad el sale con una compañera del orfanato. Es una relación por conveniencia yo… yo…

-Pues mejor así –contesto seguro y luego sonrió- _**porque no iba a compartirte.  
**_  
Kai tomo su rostro con ambas manos y la acerco, rompiendo la distancia que había entre ambos. Jinora simplemente se dejaba llevar, lo extraño demasiado y esto no era algo para negarse.

-Te amo –murmuro Kai en los labios de la castaña mientras se separaba un momento.

-Y yo a ti –respondió Jinora mientras volvía a besarlo con intensidad, con esas ganas que había acumulado en el tiempo que habían estado separados.

El moreno llevo ambas manos a la cintura de la muchacha, mientras que ella tomaba su nuca. Kai bajo hasta sus piernas y la levanto de un solo tirón, de esta manera Jinora quedo solo un poco más alta que él mientras aun se seguían besando. 

* * *

_Gracias a todos los que leen y... ¡Perdon por desaparecer tanto tiempo! Tenia el capitulo con el inicio y el final pero no sabia como desenvolver las demas historias. espero que les guste mucho. Saludos y felices pascuas _


End file.
